


As the World Comes to An End

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Religious Guilt, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, pulling out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the menace of Oblivion coming closer each day, Minerva and Martin end the secrecy between them and plan for an uncertain future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was after midnight when she finally returned to Cloud Ruler Temple, Tomasina snorting in exhaustion as she clambered up the steps to the stables. Minerva, thighs aching, dismounted her and stroked her shoulder apologetically. "Sorry girl. It's good to be back, though."

The mare nickered as she butted Minerva's shoulder, accepting her apology. The young woman laughed softly and retrieved an apple from her satchel. Tomasina quickly took it in her jaws and chewed with relish.

Minerva shivered against the penetrating cold and quickly ran into the temple, sighing with relief as she entered the warmth of the hall. She closed the doors behind her and slowly walked to the fireplace, slowly discarding her wet tunic and the dripping chainmail underneath, leaving only the somewhat dry wool undershirt.

She sank down to the floor and sat cross-legged to rub warmth back into her arms. The hall was empty, Minerva having seen most of the Blades surrounding the gates to the temple. All she found was evidence of Martin on the table where he'd set up his supplies to try and decipher the Mysterium Xarxes and uncover the secrets of their enemies. She still remembered how his eyes had blazed with fear--fear for  _her_ \--when he saw the book in her hands.

As much as she tried, Minerva could not smother the confusing feelings that emerged whenever she thought of Martin. She could not deny those feelings, not when she would observe his blue-gray eyes as they moved across the pages of his many books. His brow would quirk whenever he came across something particularly interesting, and Minerva would grin at the sight more often than not.

She closed her eyes at the rush of emotions, her heart beating harder. Martin respected her as a Blade, and it both gladdened and frightened her.  _He is the Emperor. I'm his Blade. There can't possibly be anything between us. He'll marry someone who'll become his Empress, and I'll live out my life in his service._

Nothing would come of falling for someone far from her reach. Someone who likely did not see her in that way.

Yet hardly a night went by when she didn't dream of feeling his fingers run through her hair. Those dreams were most vivid when she was away from Cloud Ruler Temple, and she often awoke feeling safer than she had since the Gates began to appear. The feeling of safety was so foreign nowadays.

"Minerva!"

She started and turned towards the voice, seeing Martin emerging from the East Wing with a book in hand. There were dark shadows under his eyes but there was no denying the happiness within them. He was smiling in relief as he gazed at her, dropping the book on his desk as he made his way to her. She quickly got to her feet, smiling back tremulously. "Martin...Your Highness. I didn't think you'd still be awake."

The man glanced at the table, laden with objects, and said with a soft chuckle, "I have to spend every moment I can decoding Camoran's book. I was getting something on daedra when you came in. I was becoming worried."

She smiled at him, glad there was one less thing for them to worry about. "I've just remembered. I have the daedric artifact."

His eyes lit up with excitement as she reached for the object in her satchel. "Really?"

She felt a stinging love when she saw how hopeful he became with this one victory. They were a step closer to recovering the Amulet. Minerva pulled out the artifact; a star-shaped soul gem that would never disappear once the soul was used, unlike its common counterparts.

Martin's eyes widened with wonder as he looked at the artifact, his hands slowly reaching for it as Minerva presented it. He breathed reverently, "I can't believe it! Azura's Star..."

Minerva stared at the Star, just as awed as he was. She heard him continue softly, "...As beautiful as the tales tell." She looked up at him and her heart stuttered when she saw him staring right at her. She tried to open her mouth and say something, anything, but his eyes were a heady distraction.

Clearing his throat and blinking, Martin said evasively, "I hope you had no trouble finding this. Azura is one of the more...humane Princes."

She tore her gaze from him and bit her lip, remembering the ordeal she went through. "Well...if you consider a vampire den no trouble--"

Martin looked at her with shock. "Vampires?" He placed the Star on the table and suddenly took her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him. His hand tipped her chin up.

Minerva, surprised, gasped, "What are you--"

"How do you feel? Did one of them bite you? Use magic against you?"

"Y-yes!" It had been a horrible, frightening sensaton. Her body felt considerably weaker and she knew that catching Porphyric Haemophilia was a risk when she'd agreed to the errand at Azura's Shrine. "But I rode to Cheydinhal to seek Arkay's blessing. I was cured."

Relief appeared in his eyes, his hand leaving her chin and settling on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and suddenly his forehead was against hers. "Thank the Gods..."

Minerva froze, hands twitching uselessly at her sides as Martin's warm skin came into contact with hers. His gentle hands were warm on her shoulders, prompting her heart to beat all the harder. She felt her breath come faster, her chest aching as her heart threatened to burst out in bliss. She closed her eyes and pressed back as much as she could.  _Kiss me...Please, kiss me. Don't let me go. Do something._

"Minerva..."

She opened her eyes and suddenly his soft lips were on hers, a soft groan emerging from his throat as his fingers buried themselves in her hair, bringing her closer to him. She let out a surprised noise, but it softened to a longing sigh as she felt Martin's body connect with hers.

He coaxed her mouth open and she felt his tongue, her legs suddenly feeling weaker. Martin's hands roamed to midway down her back, his strong hands caressing the solidity of her body. Minerva brought her shaking hands to rest on either side of his neck, his kiss driving her mad with need.

Martin broke the kiss, their breaths mingling as they panted. Minerva looked at him pleadingly even though she tried to remember he was not for her. He couldn't be. He let out a ragged sigh, gazing down at her with those incomparable blue eyes. Her fingers slowly touched his cheeks, and he turned to press kisses against the fingertips. It nearly shattered her.

He held her close and said with a voice edged with need, "I love you. I love you. I  _love you._ " It sounded as if he was barely admitting it to himself, let alone to her, and she sank deeper into his arms.

She mouthed silently at first, "Me too..." Then she said in a whisper, "I love you too...By Mara's gaze, I do..." Her lips reached his once again, her arms draping around his neck as his tightened around her waist. 

His lips traveled to her neck, teeth nipping lightly as she whimpered in an attempt to stifle the moan that threatened to emerge from her lips. "Your Highness... _Oh..._ "

He moaned softly, the vibration traveling through her body, "My name, Minerva..."

She gasped, hands clutching his shoulders. "Martin...Please... _stop..._ "

He immediately did so, breathing as hard as she was as he left her neck alone. Shame flooded his features, and it made her heart ache to see it. 

 

He shook his head and firmly said, "No. You are a better person than I and many others could ever hope to be, Minerva. You are the Hero of Kvatch, the woman who goes into Gate after Gate and destroys them, spreading courage throughout Cyrodiil in a way I could never be able to."

He held on only to her hands and, to her shock, kissed her open palms. The sensation sent a gentle shudder through her, her heart beating hard and steady. Martin gazed at her in adoration and said, "Compared to you I am just a lowly creature, unworthy of your loyalty. You have courage, the likes of which I have never seen, and you have a bright soul."

He turned his gaze away from her, pain crossing through his features. “I...I do not deserve your faith, much less your love."

She frowned, confused. “What do you mean?” She took a risk, taking his hands in hers, letting her skin bask in the smoothness of his palms. 

He stared at their hands, expression pained, and tore his hands away. Minerva's empty hands hung in the air a moment as she watched him sit at his desk, covering his face with his hand and taking shuddering breaths. Minerva touched his shoulder, anxious and afraid of the thoughts plaguing him.

Martin lowered his hand and stared at the floor, brow deeply knotted. “I told you I wasn’t always a priest, and that I knew about the dangers of daedric magic.” He turned his hard gaze on her. “What did you think I meant?”

Minerva bit her lip and replied haltingly, “That…I thought that you studied daedric magic. You asked me to leave it at that and I did. I didn’t want to presume…” It had been impossible to assume the worst, especially of Martin. Not when she had seen for himself how selfless and brave he was.

“Well perhaps you should have,” he said bitterly. “You may have realized the kind of man I really am.”

She grew cold at those words but kept her hand where it was and crouched in front of him. “Martin…"

His eyes widened at seeing her crouching before him. "Don't do that. You don't need--"

"Please, I only want to say something to you."

He hesitated before nodding, and she said, "...So far nothing has told me that you're anything but a man doing everything in his power to end the threat from Oblivion. You didn't run and hide in Kvatch, you stayed and helped save every survivor in that Chapel. You're a good man, Martin..." A flush spread across her face as she thought of what else she would say. "...Nothing could make me stop loving you."

Martin looked at her with anguish in his eyes, and sighed. “Don’t be so sure about that. I’ll tell you everything..."

She got to her feet and moved to sit across from him, her heart in her throat as he began in a low voice, "As a young man, I grew impatient with the Mages Guild restrictions, as did many of my fellow apprentices..”

She nodded in understanding, in spite of the apprehension tingling beneath her skin.

He went on, cold fury building in his voice, “We threw ourselves into the riddles of daedric magic. We hungered for forbidden secrets. Knowledge and power were our gods. You can guess the rest.”

“What rest? Martin…What are you say–”

“We served Sanguine, Minerva! We became his disciples.  _I_ became his disciple,” he spat out.

She gaped at him, his answer settling into her belly like an icy stone. He sat there, unable to look at her as misery rolled off of him in waves, and she suddenly understood. “That’s why…you knew about the artifacts.”

He nodded in affirmation. “I possessed the Sanguine Rose, but…at a price…” He turned his face away from her gaze. “We got in over our heads. People died. My friends died…”

Minerva nearly flinched but kept herself under control in spite of her horror. Tears once again stung her eyes and she tried her utmost to not let them fall. “Gods…” He’d carried this guilt for years. She understood his doubt, the pain behind his eyes.

Martin continued, voice empty, “I’ve put those days behind me. But the bitter wisdom that one has been a fool is not without value. I ran from that life. From Sanguine. I pledged my soul to the Nine, knowing they could save me from tarnishing myself any further, and abandoned the Sanguine Rose. I would live and die in devotion to Akatosh, paying my penance for all those lives destroyed in the name of a Daedric prince. Then that wretched Gate opened in Kvatch and I thought that my sins had finally caught up to me.”

Wiping away the tears that escaped, Minerva tried to find the words to comfort him. She did not trust her voice. She could only reach for his hand and squeeze it reassuringly, refusing to let go. She sniffled and swallowed before speaking, “…You did terrible things…But you changed, Martin. I know you have. That man you described wouldn’t have saved as many people as he could in Kvatch. He would’ve run away the second the Gate opened.”

His lightly touched her hand and looked at her with sorrow. “I still…fear I cannot trust myself around you, Minerva. Do you understand what Sanguine’s domain is? Drunkeness. Hedonistic lust. Visit his shrine and you’ll find his worshippers in the throes of passion, finding pleasure in any way whether it be through drink or violence. I was among them once.” He pulled his hand away and shook his head. “How could I live with myself if I ever used you in such a disgraceful way? If I treated you like a means to an end?”

Minerva shook her head, refusing to let him think that.  “You say the gods can turn anything to good. Why can’t that apply to you as well? You're not a monster, Martin.”

He snorted, still looking at their hands. 

She frowned and reached her other hand over to tip his face up. "My grandparents were cultists too, Martin. My father told me they gave themselves into Namira's service and committed the kind of atrocities that warrant execution. Am I a monster because of it?"

He shook his head furiously. “Gods, no! You are bright and shining, Minerva! But...there's a difference...”

"My father got away from that past, Martin. So did you," she insisted. "Let me help you shoulder this, Martin. You don’t need to bear this burden on your own any longer.” She got to her feet, bringing him up with her and pressing her lips to his. She closed her eyes, her hands winding into his hair and listening to the changing rhythm of his breath as his hands pulled her body closer. 

He breathed against her lips, “You would still…?”

“Yes, I would. I love you, Martin.”

He wrapped her in his arms and she closed her eyes to enjoy the heat of his embrace. He murmured, “…I could not do any of this without you. I’m a coward at heart.”

Minerva kissed along his jaw, reaching his ear and whispering. “You are no coward, Martin.”

He smiled and sighed, “It’s good to hear my name again. Especially from you. Gods, Minerva, when you went for the artifact…I was so afraid I’d lose you as I lost myself.”

"You won't lose me," she promised.

Martin let out an exhilarated laugh and got to his feet, eyes shining as he took Minerva’s face in both hands and pressed his forehead against hers. She beamed, watching his eyes close and hearing his trembling breaths. She slowly placed her hands on his chest, trying to calm her racing thoughts as much as she tried to calm him. He was the Emperor, she his Blade. Stamping out her feelings had been an impossibility, even if her duty called for her to protect him, nothing more. Yet how could she forsake the love she felt when she was nearly overwhelmed by this simple embrace?

He held her close, lips pressing against her jaw, the soft skin beneath her ear. Minerva’s eyes fell closed at the wonderful shudder making its way across her skin, the sound of his voice deepening the sensation. “Gods, to be able to hold you like this…”

She could hear the yearning in his voice, the ache in her heart responding to it. Any bonds holding her back were slowly unraveling as she laid kisses across his face, reaching his lips once again, thinking of his beautiful smile. 

“Martin,” she breathed dizzily, and suddenly she felt his shudder and heard his soft groan, his hand caressing her face, cherishing her. "I want you."

He sighed softly and she froze with shock at her admission. They could only stare at each other, Minerva knowing that maybe a future together was more than she would ever receive. She was no Empress, doubted she would ever be accepted as such by the Elder Council.

He kissed her again, lips trailing to her cheek for just a moment. "I've wanted you for weeks," he murmured. "I want...If I could marry you right this moment..."

She laughed softly, blushing as her heart sped. "That would...be lovely...But even if it doesn't happen, I..." She took a deep breath. "I don't want to regret spending this time with you...even if it has to end eventually."

"But if we could?" he asked, almost hopefully. "Say I did convince the Elder Council? That I told them it was in the Empire's best interest for me to marry the Hero of Kvatch? Would you?"

It would likely be more prudent to say no, to not hope for much. To settle for a few stolen months together and spend the rest of her life keeping it to herself, never touching him like this again. Still, Minerva found herself answering, "I would." She smiled at the thought of it.

Martin's eyes widened. "Even after everything I've told you? You would still...?"

"Yes. And I'll keep saying yes until you finally believe me. Yes." She kissed the tip of his nose after saying it. "Yes." Another kiss on his cheek. "Yes." A third kiss on his neck.

Before she could continue his hand wound into her hair and pulled her to him, lips colliding with hers and kissing her passionately to the point where her knees grew weak. 

They parted and quickly moved towards his bedroom, only stopping once when he suddenly embraced her again and pressed desperate kisses against her lips, jaw, neck, driving her to muffle her surprised whimpers against the warm crook of his neck.

Once in his room he reached behind him to shut the screen door, smiling at her and never taking his eyes off of her for a moment as she walked backwards until the backs of her knees touched the bed. Her heart hammering as she sat, Minerva smiled back, her hand reaching for his again and clasping in mid-air when he walked to her and their lips met in another kiss.

Martin kissed her hungrily, Minerva’s breath hitching at the sheer want she felt from the way his teeth caught at her lips. His arms held her tighter than she ever remembered being held and she realized she was beneath him on her back. Parting from her he ensured their noses kept touching, gazing at her through heavy lidded eyes and with a smile much like a love-struck boy’s. Minerva gazed up at him, her lips buzzing, and slowly touched his face with searching hands.

He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch and turning to kiss her open palm. She closed her eyes too, smiling giddily and asking for the hundredth time if this was real. She’d known what she’d wanted from him, thought it an impossibility until Martin looked at her in that brief moment before she left. As though it pained him physically to see her go, and she began to hope that perhaps he wanted her too. This feeling for him went beyond loyalty. It could not be only that when she felt such joy at seeing him wear a smile that reached his eyes. When the sound of his voice soothed her troubled mind, and she would lie awake imagining her name from his lips.

More than anything she wanted to protect Martin, to let him know he was loved not only for being Tamriel’s last hope; but for the brave, faithful, honest man he was. She should have been afraid of being a diversion. A bed-warmer, mistress, or concubine. She could hear her parents’ cynicism in those fears. His hand stroked over her heart and she let those fears float away, believing in him. She believed him when he proposed, knowing it came from his heart. There was no room in his heart for lies or half-promises. He was a man who wanted to carry out his duty and never fail anyone.

He could not seem to stop kissing her or touching her face or hands, as if he were trying to anchor himself. Then he backed away from her, breaths coming raggedly as he gazed down at her, his blue gaze suddenly having gained a desperate ferocity she’d never seen. “Gods, you look perfect like this…” Then the fierceness gave way to what looked like fathomless sorrow, and suddenly Minerva’s heart nearly stopped.

She wanted to reach for him again but thought twice about it, the look on his face hurting her. “What’s wrong?” she asked quietly, still trying to find her breath.

His hand moved toward her face but he pulled away at the last moment. Time stopped for Minerva and she did not breathe until he softly asked her, “Minerva…Have you ever done this before?”

Her cheeks grew flushed and she tried to not tear her gaze away from him. “Never,” she answered, licking her suddenly dry lips and running nervous fingers through her hair. She felt as if he could see through her, down to the girl who would lie awake thumbing Dibellan poetry and stopping when she began to feel too warm, too intimidated to even seek her own pleasure. A girl who felt no desire for the boy she courted, wondering if she made a mistake approaching him.

Martin gave a soft sigh and his hand reached up again to stroke the side of her face with a feather-light touch. “Divines, I…I could not bear it if I hurt you.”

Minerva took a breath and dared to reach up to let her fingers stroke through his hair. “I don’t want you to stop,” she told him, glad her voice didn’t shake.

“You’re not afraid?”

She did not find a reason to lie to him. “I’m…I’m nervous, but I’d never be afraid of you.”

He gave her a soft, still-sad smile and bent back down to press a kiss against her lips, and she could feel the tremble beneath his skin. “You are the most guileless soul I’ve ever known.”

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she tugged off her shirt and tossed it aside, her breaths coming hard as her heart raced. His gaze was hungry, eyes on the rise and fall of her chest, her open mouth, and his fingers hastily reached for his collar.

She kicked off her boots and pulled down her leathers, ducking her head in mild embarrassment at the realization that she was growing more naked by the minute. She meant to glance at him but her gaze locked on him. He’d gotten rid of his robe, and his hair was slightly disheveled. His muscular body was such a distraction when they trained.

Her gaze briefly flickered toward the noticeable strain in his trousers and quickly returned to his lightly flushed face. His eyes held restrained lust but he seemed to be firmly holding his body back. Biting her lip and moving further atop the bed, Minerva reached her hand out, palm up and waited until he hesitantly placed his hand in hers. She curled her fingers around his, lightly tugging him toward her as she savored the warmth of his skin.

Whatever trepidations he had were cast aside when he lay down with her and embraced her, his hardness pressed against her thigh as he breathed harshly against her neck. He kissed her again, Minerva distantly aware of some sort of whimpery noise escaping her. Martin’s skin was so warm against hers, and his hand was drawing soft lines all over her as his mouth explored hers with unabated heat. She curled her hand over the back of his neck, wanting to be closer still.

She pressed her face to his neck, heart soaring at being completely wrapped up in him, in his strength, as her hands traveled across the smooth planes of his back. His hands hooked beneath her breast band, undoing it and pulling it away from her body. He moved lower and Minerva’s body tightened at the feeling of his eyes on her body, her eyes locked on the ceiling fixture as she tried to breathe steadily.

She nearly flinched when she felt his lips atop her breast, gasping a little when his hand carefully touched the other. She closed her eyes, biting her lip again when he murmured, “You’re so soft here,” and she could feel his smile against her skin just as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. She cried out in surprise, stifling it quickly as her hand suddenly scrambled for a grip on his hair. She covered her mouth with her other hand, blushing at the wantonness in her barely-contained squeals. Divines, her legs had opened and wrapped around him without preamble, but she could not possibly care any less when his mouth and hand were working a wonderful magic on her body.

She gasped sharply at his soft groan around her, legs tightening around him as her hands stroked through his soft hair. His hand slowly moved over her skin and his thumb found her swollen bottom lip. With a final kiss on her breast he raised himself back up, gazing at her with such adoration she nearly stopped breathing. He was so close, it was amazing. He lowered his head again to kiss along her jaw, tongue curling around her earlobe and sucking it into his mouth, making her arch off the bed again. He was going to kill her.

“Gods, you are beautiful,” he breathed over her neck. His clear gaze found hers again once she caught her breath and he asked, “Is it…Do you want me to continue?”

She had to smile. Was he so surprised he had the right to touch her? Swallowing and retrieving her voice, Minerva answered, “Yes… _please_.”

He knelt between her legs, kissing a trail down her neck, between her breasts, and to her navel, pausing to lick the area and making her muscles twitch. Divines take her, every unexpected touch was leaving her dazed with pleasure, making her marvel at it as he moved lower still, slowly pulling her underwear off.

“Ah!” She gasped and arched her body towards the ceiling, taut as a bowstring as his tongue worked her sensitive nub. His hangs roamed up her hips and waist until he reached her breasts and caressed them. Minerva’s head thrashed against the pillow as heat and pleasure, too good to be true, shot through every nerve in her body. She frantically covered her mouth before her gasps could increase in volume, sharp whimpers bubbling out of her throat as he moaned around her.

Her muscles throbbed in anticipation of release at long last, but she found herself fighting it for fear of losing control completely. But his tongue coaxed, relentlessly sweet, and she was searching for his hands until her fingers closed around his wrists. He kept stroking and her orgasm caught her off-guard, clenching his wrists as she came and her breath left her in a shudder, her body rendered boneless with every stroke of his tongue.

She was half-conscious of Martin’s hands leaving her body, her eyes closed as his lips found hers and coaxed them open, allowing her to taste herself as she wound her arms around his neck.

Buzzing with arousal, Minerva wound her legs around his hips. Martin stopped their kiss and looked in her eyes again, his eyes so dark she could only see a slim ring of blue. “Minerva,” he said, voice hoarse. “Are you sure you want this?”

She nodded, so sure she would die if he didn’t make love to her. “I want you. Gods, I want you so much…”

He shuddered, lips moving against her jaw in desperate kisses. “Tell me if you want me to stop, my love.”

 _My love._  Nothing else existed save for those two words from his lips. She heard the rustle of his trousers and underthings hitting the floor, and her stomach leapt at the realization that they were both nude. She peeked down and saw his manhood, stiff and dripping, and felt her core throb yet again. They stopped moving, their bodies resting against each others’ and sharing warmth, lips touching in soft brushes. Martin’s mouth moved to her neck, gently biting as he caressed her breast once again. He shifted, carefully positioning herself at her entrance, hand moving to clasp hers and resting them together beside her head.

She turned her face towards his, closing her eyes again and trying to relax. He slowly eased his way inside her and he softly grunted in barely-hidden pleasure. Even so he froze above her, only the head of his length inside her.

Oh gods, it hurt. It was no worse than a knife grazing her flesh, but still uncomfortable. She urged herself to relax again, not wanting this ruined for either of them. For the moment Minerva held her breath in an effort to not whimper or do anything to make Martin stop. His face, so untroubled, made her quiver in anticipation yet again. She slightly rolled her hips, but the sharp pain made her hiss. Martin grunted in surprise and gave a quick thrust, but he looked down at her and his eyes grew troubled at the sight of her obvious pain. Tears stung at the edges of her eyes, much to her chagrin. He immediately stopped moving. “I’ve hurt you,” he said regretfully.

Minerva reached up to stroke his cheek again, grateful when the pain began to dissipate a little. “I’m fine, I promise. I trust you.” Heart aching at the look of shame on his face, she said for the second time that night, “I love you.”

Martin smiled and bent down to kiss her again, brushing away her tears as their tongues met. The pain put out of her mind, Minerva moved again and Martin moaned into their kiss. He carefully thrust into her, and she could accept more of his length. She moved with him, finding a comfortable rhythm that yielded a pleasurable friction as his length brushed against her. Martin’s grip on her tightened, his mouth pressed against her neck. He was driving into her much faster, hitting a spot once, twice that made her gasp in surprised ecstasy.

He squeezed her hand, her fingers clenching and unclenching around his as he kept himself on the edge. He drove into her much deeper and she saw sparks, the pleasure unbelievable in its intensity. She was so close, writhing against him to take him deeper. “Martin,” she gasped into his ear. “Nn…Don’t stop…” Any coherence she still had slipped away with Martin still thrusting deep into her at a steady pace.

“I love you,” she heard him murmur into her ear, and she shuddered at the vibration of his voice. He captured her lips again and she came undone, slick entrance throbbing around him as her hips moved of their own accord. Martin suddenly slowed and, to her surprise, carefully pulled out. One touch of his sex against her thigh and he released against it with a shuddered gasp. She was too far gone to feel any disappointment, hearing his ragged breaths and feeling his tongue draw a moist trail over the pulse on her neck and place a light kiss there.

They were drenched in sweat and Martin took his weight off of her. Opening her eyes she saw him smiling tiredly at her, but with a new adoration in his besotted blue eyes. He moved to lay on his back, Minerva moving carefully to press against him, never wanting to break contact. Her body ached in new places, but it was the most satisfying ache she had ever felt.

She looked up at his face, finding him staring at the ceiling, chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. He held on to her so tightly, her head lying on his shoulder as she let her hand rest on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat. “That was…amazing,” she said in hushed tones, hand brushing down to the hard muscles of his abdomen.

He chuckled, a wholly relaxed sound she’d never expected to hear from him. His smile drifted slightly and he looked down at her, asking apprehensively, “Are you alright, though? Did I hurt you badly?”

“Of course you didn’t. I trust you, Martin. I always will.” She kissed what skin she could reach with her lips, stroking with her hand and listening to his soft breaths. She closed her eyes, too tired to move or even worry about anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up warmer than she’d been in months, a tickling sensation on the skin over her shoulder. Minerva was surrounded by such warmth, opening her eyes and finding that she was pressed against Martin’s side. His fingers were stroking her shoulder in small circles, though he was still asleep.  _…That…That actually happened!_

_The Emperor…and I. We did…that._

A hot blush spread over her body as she recalled what went on the night before. Not out of embarrassment but more because…of how good it was. No amount of Dibellan poetry read in the privacy of her room could have prepared her for the reality. She didn’t think “good” covered it. Martin had been…so gentle and caring for a man who’d been celibate for some years.

Gods, how many times had he kissed her? She him? Her lips buzzed with the memory of the touch of his on hers, the sensation of their tongues…She  _loved it._  She rubbed her cheek against his chest, smiling at the sheer pleasure of skin touching skin. Nothing prepared her for the ecstasy of flesh caressing flesh, the warmth of the contact, how thousands of nerve endings responded just to concentrate on one point.

Her leg curled around his, her eyes closing in relaxation as she held on to him. Save for a minor ache between her legs, nothing hurt.  _Healing spell. You little sneak._  It was so easy to think of him in such casual terms. Maybe she had been for these past few weeks and just didn’t know it.

It would be so easy to just drift off, and wait for him to wake her up with his kisses.  _No, I’d better get up…Speak to Jauffre about heading south to Bravil and Leyawiin._  She would set out tomorrow, which felt harder now after…

Minerva reluctantly extricated herself from Martin’s arm, heart clenching at the soft noise he made being moved.  _Sweet Mara, he’s wonderful…_ There was nothing more she wanted than to just stay put, watch him wake up, and let him do whatever he pleased with her. Just to lie together, touching and finding each other.

_Just one kiss. One and I’ll get up._

She sat up and leaned over him, her hair creating a curtain around them. She loved his face, so utterly peaceful in that moment. He was so undeniably handsome. Minerva lowered her face and the instant her lips touched his she couldn’t resist deepening it with a soft moan. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Martin’s arms slowly wound around her, bringing her back down to him as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. He breathed hard, kissing along her jaw and finding the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “Is that my new wake-up call?” he asked huskily.

Her giggle faded into a soft sigh when his teeth nipped her skin. “Maybe…Oh sweet Divines, I… _Oh,_  I have to get up…”

His hand stroked her back, going down to caress her rear. “Stay here, love. Take a day to rest.”

 _Love._  The word sent a delicious shudder down her spine. “Mmm, I want to…” Minerva gently shrugged off his arms, nuzzling his nose with hers, which made him chuckle. “I have to talk to Jauffre about our troops.”

She swung her legs over the edge and got to her feet, still amazed by how relaxed she felt. After washing up at his wash basin, she bent down to retrieve her underclothes and pulled them back on, turning around to find Martin sitting up and gazing at her. “…What?”

“Just…admiring the view.”

Minerva paused and looked down at herself, realizing she’d been standing naked in front of him after weeks of being covered up from the neck down. The resulting blush made him laugh again, and she dressed quickly before going back to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I like your laugh.”

He kept smiling, hands stroking her arms. “All I’ll be thinking about today is what other things you may like.” His lips found her ear, gently taking the lobe between his teeth while she shivered. He breathed over her skin, “I can’t wait for tonight…”

She looked at him in surprise and he suddenly had an abashed look on his face. “I apologize…I would not presume that you’d want to…so soon after-”

“I do want to.”

The honesty of her answer struck them both silent. Minerva kissed him again, just to reassure them both. “Martin…I really do want this. I…Divines, I still think I’m dreaming…”

Martin smiled against her lips and kissed her back, gentle and without insistence. “I assure you, I did ask you to marry me and, to my great joy, you said yes.”

She whispered, her eyes closed, “Will you say it again…?”

Somehow he knew what she asked for. “I love you, Minerva Saturnius.”

Even so she was nervous. Maybe the dream would finally fall apart once she stepped outside the room.

 

She nearly ran into Jauffre, who was stepping out of his own room. The man looked at her in surprise, glancing at the door to Martin's room and back at her as if discerning why she'd been in there. "Good morning, Bladesister. I was not aware that you'd returned. Martin must have been pleased to see you again."

Minerva cleared her throat and smiled at him. "I returned with the daedric artifact he needs for the ritual. I was also hoping to speak with you about our troops."

"Ah, yes." The suspicion left his face as the topic turned to a more serious matter, and he led the way to the Great Hall. 

-

Just as she said she would, Minerva followed Martin into his room, hand clasped in his as she glanced to make sure her fellow Blades weren’t looking their way.

She was inside the room, and she slid the door closed behind her. Martin still held her hand in his warm one, thumb stroking the back of it, and pulled her towards him.

He looked at her, eyes alight with wonder, and he breathed, “You are beautiful, Minerva Saturnius.”

She smiled and looked down at their joined hands. Did he intend to be so formal forever? Still, it felt good to hear it in his warm voice. “You don’t have to flatter me. I’m not going anywhere tonight.”

He chuckled softly and held her by the waist, the heat of his skin going through the cloth of her shirt. “I am stating a simple fact. Besides, not telling a beautiful woman that she is beautiful is a grievous sin.”

Minerva laughed and he joined her, hands moving to grasp both of hers again as they just stood there, not speaking or moving. Just standing together in a space they could call theirs, with the surety of the other’s presence. Minerva thought it was perfect.

Martin’s lips touched her forehead, and he murmured, “You are all that keeps me from losing myself, Minerva. I want you to know that I will not fail you. You’ve given me your love and it is worth far more than a thousand swords.”

She pressed closer, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of his body against hers. “It is I who should be afraid of failing you.”

He reached his hand up to cup her face, thumb slowly grazing her lower lip. “I wonder…Was I your first kiss?”

She nodded. “Mmhmm.”

Martin looked surprised. “Really?”

Minerva shrugged, managing not to blush this time. “Well, I never wanted just anyone to kiss me. Not even the boy I _thought_ I was in love with. I…I always thought a kiss meant something more serious. That it meant trust, a bond…love. If I kissed someone, I wanted it to be with someone I truly cared for.”

A tender look appeared in his eyes and he looked somewhat humbled. “You are far wiser than I am.”

“Am not.”

He laughed again, his mirth making her grin. “Ah, contradicting your Emperor! I may have to do something to remedy that.” His mock-threatening smirk actually made her heart leap.

“…Something like what?”

“Well, to start…” He grabbed her waist again and roughly pulled her to him, crushing their lips together and trapping her there with his fingers tightening in her hair.

Minerva gasped, surprised at the sheer force of the kiss but let his tongue in when it prodded between her lips. He was breathing hard, soft moans resounding in her ears as she frantically clutched his shoulders. Holy…how was it possible for a mouth to move like that, so hungry and persistent? How could a touching of lips drive lightning through her skin, running through her very blood?

She brought her tongue into play and for the first time she let out a whimper, helpless in his passionate grasp. Her mind spun gloriously with the headiness of it all, the force of Martin’s kiss. Her lips no longer moved against his, rather let him do as he pleased, and her knees grew weak. Her grip on his shoulders quickly faltered and all she could hear was the rush of her heart beat.

Her aching lips felt suddenly bare, and she barely registered Martin’s surprised, “Whoa,” or his arms tightening around her. “…Minerva? Darling? A-are you alright?”

“…”  _He called me ‘darling…’_

A grunt. “Hang on.”

Then there was something soft and solid beneath her and she opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling. The darkness dissipated from her sight and she frowned in confusion. She was lying on the bed, clothed. “…Were we…not kissing just a moment ago?”

Martin’s face appeared above her, smiling through what appeared to be worry. “Well…I really wouldn’t want to make a habit of kissing an unconscious woman.”

Minerva blinked thrice before the blood rushed to her face and she covered her eyes with her hand. “Oh shit, I fainted, didn’t I?”

He laughed breathlessly and gently lifted her hand away. “I’m sorry for laughing, but it seems you did. I think you were…overwhelmed.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I suppose that pleases you greatly.”

Martin shrugged a shoulder and lay down beside her on his side, his fingers softly stroking her forehead. “It does stroke the ego a bit, yes. If it helps, you were smiling while semi-conscious.”

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. “Oh, I’m sorry…I must have botched this up.”

He reached for her to hug her tight and kissed her forehead. “Don’t be. This is all I need.”

Minerva sighed, content, and pressed closer to wrap her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath. “You smell like tea leaves,” she muttered against the cloth. “It’s nice.”

“Careful there. Wouldn’t want you to faint again.”

She gave his shoulder a light slap and threw a leg over his hip. The room had no lack of heat, but simply partaking of another person’s warmth like this was comforting. By Dibella, that kiss had been enough to turn her limbs to liquid, as powerful as everything she’d felt the night before.

Martin’s hands stroked her back, making her relax against him. He smelled so good, and the sound of his steady breaths tempting her to do something to unsteady them. Minerva pressed closer to him, leg wrapping tighter around him to pull him flush against her. He let out a soft grunt and she felt his fingers tense on her back. 

She looked up at him, smiling brightly, and his own smile was strained. “Love…tempting as you are, I’m very terrified of making you faint again.”

“Tempting, am I?” she said as she drew her fingers in a slow trail down his back, his eyes fluttering shut. “And you’re so certain you’ll make me faint twice?”

He suddenly grasped her hips and rolled onto his back, bringing her on top of him with a smirk on his flushed face as she caught herself with her hands on his chest. “I’m perfectly willing to make that bet.”

All the heat rose to Minerva’s face, her mouth open and she with little idea how to close it. “…Oh, you smug— _ah!_ ” She lost her breath when he gave her a shallow thrust, enough to make him feel how hard he was against her. Her skin tingled with the resulting tremors, gentle and insistent as she hid her face in his neck, his hands moving up and down her sides.

If he kept this up she wouldn’t make it. These surprises…The second she realized she was practically riding him, Minerva imagined how it would be to make him lie there while she…She blushed and nuzzled at his neck, undoing the buttons of his cassock to expose more skin, her hands moving over his chest in broad strokes over those muscles.

“Are you sure, darling?” he asked with a soft kiss beneath her ear, hands lingering beneath her shirt.

Leaning back she nodded, warmth spreading down her body at the gentle tone of his words. “Mmhm.”

She pulled off her shirt, with it her brassiere and letting the air hit her skin before Martin’s lips descended on her chest. She was loathe to roll onto her back again to pull off her shoes and pants, but it gave Martin room to disrobe efficiently. Once they were completely bare, Minerva shivering from the slight chill in the room, she straddled him again and stopped moving once she felt the head of his cock brush against her opening. She watched his eyes close with a soft hiss, his hands finding her waist and traveling up to her breasts.

She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes and savoring the sensation of his warm caresses and sweet kisses on her lips.

“By the Nine, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured. The sky could have fallen on them and she wouldn’t have noticed if Martin kept speaking.

But she asked, “I-is this fine?” with a nod downwards to indicate their position.

He quickly replied, “It’s more than fine! It’s…Gods, I’ve dreamed of this…” He kissed her again with a hardness that made her yield almost immediately, and she slowly lowered her hips with a slight roll.

Minerva gasped against his mouth at the intrusion, hands tightening on his shoulders as his girth filled her. He let out soft grunts with every movement, hands moving back down to her waist to steady her. She knew he would never restrain and welcomed the touch. Her lips parted, forming silent words that sounded like incoherent prayers in her head, seated fully on him and shivering with delight at the depth of his reach.

Her face slowly fell back down onto his shoulder, rolling her hips experimentally and moaning when stars erupted behind her eyelids. This felt amazing, him inside of her with the slightest and most careful movements of his hips. The gentle squeeze of his fingers on her hips as she moved, one hand racing up her spine to settle on the back of her neck.

She heard his soft moans and felt them vibrate across the skin of her neck, her thrusts speeding and losing precision as she neared the edge. Now he was pushing her hips down, bringing them closer with every roll of her hips.

Minerva gasped when she finally tightened around him, fingers grasping a handful of hair with a yank that drew a ragged moan from him before he stopped his thrusts. He gently raised her hips, pulling out and releasing against her abdomen. Once he was spent they both relaxed against each other.

They stayed that way for a while, her head resting on Martin’s shoulder as she recovered from the intensity of her release. Divines, so that was the stuff of dreams. Even better, Minerva trusted him with her pleasure, both aware and surprised by what those hands could do to her.

She kissed the spot beneath his ear and nosed it, all too content to stay there forever.


End file.
